The Abyssal Zone
by yuumabais
Summary: Shizuo's mother is gravely ill and Marine Biology is the only choice he has left that pays well. But he is about to be fired unless he can discover a new species of marine life and safely introduce the boss to experimentation. Merman!Izaya. Shizaya.
1. Prologue

New story! I'm not an experienced writer so please go easy on me!

Durarara is not mine.

ONWARD. TO THE STORY!

The ocean is a long and listless place. Filled with unimaginable dangers and poisons; colors blending syncretically, creating absurdly beautiful combinations. The birthplace of everything: creatures, life, and this story.

In the bottomless trenches, assumed to be void of lovely lives. Blindness consumes all signs of purpose. Suffocating blackness disguises hideously arranged organisms. However, not everything is as it seems.

In the abyss sails a wandering ocean inhabitant. Thriving for centuries on deep sea species. The patriarch of marine life that possess stunning brilliance.

Merfolk have lived ever since the dawn of time. For every species of fish, there is a single parent. A mermaid or a merman. Humans have communicated with these rulers of the sea in the past. And every time they catch a glimpse of one from the abyssal zone it is the most repulsive thing they've ever witnessed. So, of course, the stereotype of deep sea merfolk would be: Hideous beyond comprehension.

Though, they've certainly never seen this story's protagonist. For if they had, their opinions would be forever disregarded.

Now, I suppose I should inform you that _no one_, has seen the aforementioned merman; not humans, nor merfolk. He is said to be one of legend. Residing in the dark, never to be seen. However, something is happening, that will change _everything._


	2. Chapter 1

Durarara isn't mine fools but read this mad rhyme i'm laying down:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Shit." His superiors called him in as soon as he arrived at the lab. Now he'd have to race to their building. And to make matters worse, he just wasted a large amount of gas driving to this cramped lab.

"They don't pay me enough." Grabbing his keys he raced out to his car and strapped on his seatbelt. As he was switching on his radio he wondered what the tops could want. Sure he wasn't a genious at this job but he wasn't terrible.

He worked hard and turned everything in on time.

"Maybe a raise?" 'Yeah right, when have I ever been so lucky?' Ever since he was 10 years old he had to care for his sick mother and little brother.

'It's been tough but i'm so close to being able to purchase the treatment that'll cure mom indefinitely...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=0=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later he pulled into the parking lot, he parked his car and entered the building. He checked himself in and was called almost immediately. He knocked on the door and a voice responded,

"Come in." He opened the door to find Mikado and his two assistants.

Mikado doesn't really seem like boss material at first but he definitely leads the researchers in the right direction, and is a little scary at times. Though, to Shizuo, it's only because he needs this job, and God knows he couldn't keep any other job he's had in the past.

"You called me?"

"Ah, Shizuo. Please take a seat."

Sitting down, Shizuo felt a bubbling suspicion that whatever this meeting was called for, it wouldn't end well.

"Shizuo, you've been doing well at your job, but if you don't put in more effort i'm going to have to let you go... So, that being said, I have a proposition for you. You are aware of the existence of bosses, correct?"

"Ah", Shizuo was bemused, what does have to do with-

"Well, I would like you to discover a new one. I know you're probably thinking, it's not as easy as it seems, but I believe if you tried you could do it, so please get on it and shut the door on your way out."

"Wait. Hold on. How am I just supposed to up and discover a boss? All of them have already been found, at least the possible ones that DON'T involve me risking my life for a fucking job."

"I will lend you a submarine, you have a week. I'm looking forward to seeing your discovery!"

"Forget this! There is no way i'm-"

Mikado feigned worry, "Isn't your mom sick? How will you tell her that you gave up a great paying job and her life... to save your own?"

Shizuo was speechless. It was, now that he thought about it, true. He wouldn't risk his own to save his mothers. He had to give it a shot. She'd done so much for him..

Shizuo resigned, "...fine, i'll give it my best..."

"Ah! Thankyou Shizuo! I'm so glad. Good luck!"

And with that, Shizuo was escorted out of Mikado's office. He couldn't help but think it seemed as though Mikado was searching for something...

Shizuo drove home wondering what it could be- if anything, that made the president of an enormous research facility so desperate.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````O.e`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After a few days of preparing the equipment neccessary, Shizuo was ready to discover something that would save his job and in turn, his mother.

Accompanying him were his two friends- Shinra and Shinra's fiance, Celty. How he managed to convince them to come with him was a mystery, considering the danger involved in this mission. The only explanation he was given was that friends are meant to be there for eachother... It's a bit cliche but he was relieved to have consorts with him whilst he dove into the caliginous unknown.

With their suits garnered, they entered the submarine.

A variety of colorful gumdropped shaped buttons lined the front of the submersive vehicle- along with an underwater radar, a camera, and multiple other things needed for successfully piloting a submarine.

Buckling in, Shinra turned on the submarine and sunk into the sea. The first few minutes, while they were still steadily submerging deeper into the void, were understandably tense and quiet, but once they were a bit adjusted, Shinra broke the silence-

"So what are we looking for again? Like, a boss or just a new species of fish?"

Shizuo sighed, "I already explained this. The boss wants a boss."

"hehe."

"Shut it."

"This is kind of ridiculous, right? I mean, he would fire you because you haven't DISCOVERED something. It all seems a bit... fishy." Celty hesitated to say that last word out loud.

Shinra broke out into laughter.

In unison Shizuo and Celty shooshed Shinra.

Directly following the sudden silence a barely audible creak was heard.

Celty startled. "What was that!?"

The men looked at her bewildered, "What? I didn't hear anything..."

"If you're scared, I'll comfort you Celty! Come to pap-" Shinra was cut off by a painful punch to the shoulder.

There was a louder creak this time around that could only be described as a flagrant warning to stop the submarine from submerging any further.

"There it is again!" Celty was hyperventilating.

"Alright alright, it's time to go back up. Sorry Shizuo but this is getting dangerous." Shinra fretted.

"Yeah, I agree. I guess it's time to resurface."

"..."

"..."

_CREEEEEEEEEAK_

"Shinra! Go back!"

"I CAN'T THE CONTROL ISN'T WORKING."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ISN-"

_BWEEEOOP BWEEOOP BWEEOOP_

A red light began blinking furiously as a deafening alarm resounded throughout the sinking underwater ship.

The occupants of the ship fell to a knee as the alarm got louder and the oxygen depleted at a quixotic pace. Right, as Shizuo was about to fall to the darkness he spied a glimmer of hope.

He just saw something race past the window.

But he couldn't make it out before he blacked out from the lack of oxygen...


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry it took a while to update. I really loved your reviews! I'm sorry if i'm a mediocre writer, but we all start somewhere! Also, please ignore any inaccurate information or vocabulary errors. I don't have word so i'm writing this as a draft in my email. And to the friend who told me they didn't understand what bosses were, I tried my best to explain it better in this chapter! So without further ado- chaptah 2!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Time was ticking by slowly. Seconds slowly crawling by. Webpage after webpage. Shizuo never liked research. Who would? It was slow, tedious, and tiring.

Especially when you don't even KNOW what you're looking for. He found nothing on red deep sea merfolk. And there were so many species of red fish, it could honestly be the boss of any of them.

He did, however, find out a bit more about bosses. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty stupid that he knew virtually nothing about bosses even though he worked in close contact with them.

There was a page uploaded to wikipedia about bosses by an anonymous person. Of course, it was rather stupid looking on wikipedia, because information could be wrong on so many levels, but he didn't have anywhere else to turn. Bosses were a confidential thing that people couldn't report about on credible websites. First paragraph, Background information:

'In the 13th century, a woman named Anri discovered a cove off of New Zealand that had blue transclucent stones growing from deep inside the walls. She took them for samples and found nothing special about them. She went back to the cove and found, again, nothing. Approximately a week later she wasn't the same. Shed developed a dark aura and was the complete opposite of her usual self. She never reverted back to normal and she didn't tell a soul about her discoveries.'

It took a moment. After reading just the first paragraph Shizuo got angry. How the FUCK would anybody know about such a thing. How would they know who she was and what she was like when she never even published or told anyone about this. This website was just full of bullshitters. They could at least make it seem more believable, they don't even have estimated dates! However, Shizuo kept on, finding himself just a smidge curious. The next paragraph:

'Twenty years later, A man appeared in front of a large crowd and claimed to be ruler of the sea. Kyohei Kadota.'

"The fuck...?" Shizuo was annoyed, wasn't poseidon supposed to be ruler of the sea?

'Kadota claimed that if they did not make peace with the ocean and stop polluting then he would flood their cities and kill off the mortals. No one heeded his advice, him being ruler of the sea inconceievable to them. They turned their backs and he dissapeared. That night a terrible storm washed a boat into New Zealand cove, where a boss was waiting for him. The fisherman took the merperson to the public and showed the world his discovery. The current ruling party was shocked and word spread. Soon everyone was looking for bosses. And making amends with the ocean's residents.'

Shizuo was bewildered at the lack of precise information. Who was the first merperson? What gender? what species? What was the fisherman's name?

The last paragraph, Boss traits:

Aggression increases the deeper in the ocean they live.

Most perfer to stay underwater.

No discovered means of reproduction.

Gills on side of lower torso, more prominent breathing organ.

Torso up= human, hips down= gradients into underwater organism.

Language= Sound waves underwater, most don't know any human language.

Can control anything and everything their lower organisms do.

Most in contact with are peaceful.

Approx. 14 billion bosses discovered so far.

Fast adapters, human brain.

Compacted human and underwater creature organs.

More to be added later...

"..." Shizuo was astounded. Nobody could be this stupid.

He closed his labtop and sat back in his desk chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was stupid to think he could find information. He was terrible at every job he's ever had... EXSPECIALLY this one. He didn't want to lose this job- no, he COULDN'T. His mother was counting on him, she needed her medication.

"FUCK." He got up, grabbed his keys, and left the house in a rush. Maybe seeing his mother would inspire him. As he was driving to St. Jackson Hospital he drove over a bridge by the ocean and couldn't help but marvel at it's treacherous but alluring secrets. No doubt there's something just waiting to be discovered. He gazed at it from time to time as he was driving to the hospital. It was his companion in the contemplative silence.

After a while he reached the hospital. He proceeded to check in and visit his mother. Her room number etched into his head from the countless visits he's paid.

"Ah, 403." He knocks on the door and hears a faint 'come in.'

Walking into the room, he sees his mother in her crisp sheets and the blank walls surrounding them and can't help but feel a bit constricted in the stuffy space. He pulls up a chair to the side of her bed and says hello.

"Hello son! Are you alright? You don't normally visit on weekdays..."

Shizuo sighed and leaned forward, elbows resting on the bed. "Yeah, I just need some motivation. My boss wants me to discover a new species but I don't... think I can. I'm probably going to get fired agai-" His mother cut him off, lightly slapping him on the head. Shizuo was about ready to say something when she started speaking.

"Shizu sweetie. You can do anything you set your heart to. I don't agree with you doing things that don't make you happy just so you can pay for this old woman. But no matter how much I beg and plead you won't just forget about me, so if you're set out to do something, then believe in yourself because if you don't you won't ever achieve your end goal successfully." Shizuo cut her off. She did know how to pump him up but her lectures always made him a little annoyed. He still loved her! But jeez, he gets it, she doesn't need to reword the same thing over and over again.

"And another thing-", Shizuo cut her off."Thanks mom, I feel better, but I have to go sorry for such a short visit. I'll see you Saturday, yeah?" He stood from the chair and kissed her cheek. Used to this from her son she smiled and responded,

"Yes, see you soon. Bring your brother along next time too!" Shizuo smiled, nodded, waved, and left.

After visiting his mother he wanted to be alone to formulate plans on what he could do next, so he parked at this beach and sat on one of the big rocks touching the shallow ocean water. No body was really at the beach, on account of it being a cloudy weekday. Staring at the wide expanse of the ocean got Shizuo thinking. He'd need at least $13,000 to repair the broken watercraft, and he'd need to renew his diving contract. Well, actually it was more like a waiver, those fucking tools-. Shizuo stopped mid thought. A faint rustling breaking his concentration.

He stood up and slowly climbed on the other rocks, looking over one to where he thought he heard the noises from. Peering over, he was a bit surprised. There was a boy- no, a man. With jet black, shimmering wet hair, pale white skin, a thin figure, a blackberry, and a striped blanket over his lower torso. Shizuo couldn't quite make out the face but he looked like he would be one of those pretty boys. Then Shizuo noticed the tide was coming in, and the boy was actually sitting in about an inch of water.

"OI." Shizuo called. The man looked up, ruby, calculating eyes seemed as if to stare into Shizuo's soul. Shizuo was at a loss for words for a second, but took control of himself and decided to say something.

OOOOO. I wonder who that could be, oh man, the suspense is killing even me! Thankies for reading! Reviews and other forms of encouragment help me update faster so please review or whatever! :B Thanks for reading! Until next time~


End file.
